Amy Rose's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy had too many chili dogs, and Vector is looking for the enclosed instruction book.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Farting Problem**

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, you all wanted me to make this, so yu all better appreciate it. Enjoy the fanfic!

Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to SEGA. Gee, go figure.

* * *

One day nearby Station Square, Amy Rose had a bit too much chili dogs, so she request that Sonic the Hedgehog come over and help her ut with her problem. Coincidentally, Vector the Crocodile was looking for the enclosed instruction book.

"I know I left it here someone..." Vector stated as he searched the entire garage, coming out with nothing but dust covering him.

Sonic the Hedgehog approached Amy, curious as to what may have summoned him. "So, Ames, it seems to got something wrong." He rubbed his right shoulder. 'Normally, I'd run from you, but I'd like to know what's the problem, so let's hear it."

Amy sighed. "Well, Sonic..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously, "You see, remember those chili dogs I had last night?"

Sonic eyed Amy wearily. "And..." He asked, slightly cautious now that he remembered.

Amy chuckled nervously, both hands behind her back. "Ehehehe... well, it seems to have really gone to my stomach and-"

Pfft! Amy accidentally cut the cheese, causing Sonic to rush out of the area in a flash.

Amy frowned with distraught, her right hand on her stomach. "Oh well. Maybe he'd understand if I had told him earlier..." She stated to herself, accidentally farting loudly.

That fart in particular caused the garafe to collaspe on Vector, crushing him.

"Owch! What the hel- I'm crushes! HELP!!" Vector exclaimed in pain, struggling to get out, but failing.

Within a few seconds later, Sonic came back, with a gas mask in his right pocket.

"Don't worry, Amy, I understand the trouble, and I'll see if I can do anything to make it go away," He assured, smiling.

Amy smiled, tears coming out of her eyes as she hugged Sonic. "Oh, thank you, Sonikku! I knew you'd-" Farting cut off her sentence, causing Sonic to quickly place the gas mask over his face.

"I broguht this for a reason," Sonic reassured as he grabbed Amy's right arm and took off for Station Square.

Later that night, Sonic and Amy were with Shadow the Hedgehog in the top floor of a grand hotel, who was brought in to see if he could be able to fix up Amy. Nearby, Vector was in the floor below the hedgehogs, still looking for the enclosed instruction book.

"Damn it, I'm going to be one pissed crocodile if Mario lied to me," Vector stated to himself as he fluffed the pillows and checked inside, but to no avail, "That enclosed instruction book has GOT to be somewhere!"

"So, Amy..." Shadow started as he closed his eyes and waited five seconds after Amy uncontrollably farted again, "It seems the chili dogs really caught up to you, hasn't it?"

Amy frowned, nodding her head sadly. "Yeah. It's really embarrassing, to say the least." She sniffled as another poot came out of her rear, asking, "Please, I don't care if you Chaos Control on me, just make this farting go away!"

Shadow sighed, face palming. "Well... if you insist." He pulled out two of the seven Chaos Emeralds and pointed at Amy. "You sure about this?" He asked cautiously for the last time.

Sonic stepped up and nodded. "It's for the best, Shadow."

Shadow shrugged. "Very well, then. Chaos..."

Before he could even use it, Amy farted SO loudly, the entire hotel collasped on itself, accidentally killing everyone, including the three hedgehogs and Vector. Later, they find themselves in Heaven, where Amy finally got cured of her farting problem.

"Phew! That last one was big, but at least I'm all better now!" She admitted with a smile, looking down at her butt, "And my panties may be more dirty than a mud pit, but that's okay, it doesn't matter now!"

Sonic and Shadow both looked at each other and moved several inches away from Amy, disgusted beyond belief.

Nearby, Vector was finally able to find the enclosed instruction book.

"Great! Now I can know how to FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!!" Vector shouted, giving a thumbs up as he read.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose groaned as she rubbed her stomach, which was growling back at her. She had one chili dog too many, as Sonic The Hedgehog came speeding by, not noticing the pink humanoid hedgehog. Amy crossed her legs as she farted loudly, blushing as Sonic came passing by again, noticing.

"Another farting problem, Amy?" Sonic bewilderly stated in disbelief as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at Amy profoundly, "You really know how to chow down those chili dogs, Ames..."

Amy grabbed Sonic, looking at him eye to eye as she sniffled. "Oh, Sonic! I couldn't help myself! I was too hungry!" She farted loudly again, prompting her to cry out waterfalls, with Sonic trying to pull away much to his displeasure.

Nearby, Vector The Crocodile was walking past the two humanoids, reading the red covered enclosed instruction book on how to FIX the computer room, when Amy's third fart shook the ground, causing the enclosed instruction book to fall out of Vector's grasp and tumble downhill. Vector screamed in shock as he followed the enclosed instruction book, punching the trees out of his way as he tried catching up.

Sonic frowned as Silver The Hedgehog came by, who was curious as to what the earthquake was. Sonic was about to explain to Silver, when a loud tuba-like fart was loud enough to cause Amy's red dress to be lifted in front of them. Sonic and Silver both blushed as their eyes widened, the two male hedgehogs taking a step back as Amy continued crying her eyes out.

"So, she's extremely gassy," Silver asked as he sighed, folding his arms as he closed his eyes. "Sounds a bit like someone else I know..."

Sonic frowned as he titled his head to the right. "We haven't had any luck to figure out how to stop her. It's quite crazy." He cringed as he had horrible thoughts. "The last time Amy farted big, it killed all of us..."

Silver continued thinking as he snapped his fingers. "That's it! I'll be right back, Sonic!" The albino humanoid psychic hedgehog ran off to the left, knowing what to do.

Sonic prayed for the best as Amy hugged him tightly, a fifth fart lifting her dress once again as it revealed how disgusting her panties got. Sonic tried his best to comfort Amy, as much as he detested it.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Rose was being comforted by Sonic The Hedgehog, who tried his best to comfort her as she dealt a large fart. Silver The Hedgehog came back, with a pizza that was able to cure almost anything.

"Now granted, I dopn't guarantee that it'll completely work-" Before Silver got a chance to finish his sentence, Amy took the pizza, belching loudly as she rubbed her stomach. Silver slapped his forehead as he snapped at Amy, "Amy! I didn't say eat it right away!"

Amy sheepishly grinned as she shrugged. "Well EXCUSE Me, Silver." As soon as she said that, she dealt another loud fart, lifting up her red colored dress again, causing her to panic. Sonic and Silver both couldn't help but laugh as they rolled on their backs. Amy trembled, her eyes stiffling with tears as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer. "Oh yeah! You won't be laughing once I hit you with my-" Another loud fart caused the hammer to drop on Amy's feet, causing Amy to scream louder than the loudest of hummingbirds as she ran around, screaming in pain and farting as Sonic and Silver were unable to help due to having a lot of loud fits of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Vector The Crocodile popped his head in the sink, seeing no enclosed instruction booklet. Vector grumbled as he folded his arms, resting his back on the fountain as cold water sprayed upon his back, causing him to smack into the concrete wall of the inside of a music hall. Nearby, Amy Rose was running about, still in pain from dropping her hammer as she continued letting out loud farts, the pizza that seemingly cured anything not working.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Amy screamed in pain as she knocked several people and objects out of the way, not aware of the damage she was causing, her farting being enough to destroy lockers and shatter windows. "Stupid Sexy Silver! I wouldn't be in this pain if it wasn't for him and his damn four chaos emerald- I mean, pizza!" She then started crying loudly as the pain got worse, her farting becoming worse as the many beautiful flowers and trees began wilting.

Nearby, a peaceful hive of bees were sleeping. However, with Amy running past them, her latest fart shook the entire tree, causing it to fall down on the concrete path as the hive broke, the bees becoming enraged as they spotted Amy. They all prepared to chase her as they readied her stingers, with Amy retreating towards the huge bustling city of Station Square.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy Rose was in Station Square, the civilians being either pushed aside, or forced to flee due to Amy's reckless behavoir, the surgence of bees, and Amy's farting, which was risen to ridiculous levels. The bees lunged towards her in an attempt to sting her, but Amy's farts were so loud, smelly, and disgusting, they immediately plopped to the ground, struggling to get back up. Amy did not care regardless, as all she did was cry and pout as she kept releasing loud toots to cute little poots, even causing several vehicles to be knocked into the air.

Sonic and Silver both came trailing Amy, looking around Station Square to see if they could be able to find her. Vector was also in the area, still on the elusive hunt for the enclosed instruction book as he wondered how he could squadalah into the computer room with relative ease. Sonic paused, hearing Amy's cries overshadowed by her loud farts.

"That's her! Come on, Silver, let's speed!" Sonic shouted to Silver as he ran westward, only to trip and land flat on his face.

Silver noticed this and pointed at Sonic, laughing his head off as he couldn't help himself.

Sonic growled as he looked up at the clear blue sky, shaking his fists as he angrily shouted, "**SAKURAI!**"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy Rose was still causing mayhem and utter chaos in Station Square, having completely lost control of her sanity as she began smashing her Piko Piko Hammer everywhere, causing stores to collapse, catch on fire, water to pump everywhere, and cause millions and millions of peoples' lifes to be put in jeopardy. All of this accompanied and made worse by her loud, smelly, powerful farts, to the point where even a acknowledged fanfic reader would question the boundaries of imagination and real life. Sonic and Silver were hot on Amy's tail, both of them wearing gas masks as they noticed the disgusting green smog that preoccupied the area that Amy formerly was in. The two humanoid hedgehogs looked at each other as they knew what to do.

"Well, tyhis is going to be painful, but let's do it," Sonic stated to Silver as he gave him a thumbs up.

Silver nodded in agreement as the two sped up, trying to catch Amy's trail when Amy's next fart caused an earthquake, causing Sonic and Silver to fall bgelow as the tall buildings surrounding them also fell into the abyss, the fart echoing miles and miles within the wide open crack. Sonic and Silver held onto each other as Sonic performed a spin dash, jumping on the falling rubble as the two male hedgehogs made it back on the surface, heading westward in hopes of finally catching up to Amy and her deadly, sexy gassy ass.


	7. Chapter 7

Vector The Crocodile gasped as he looked around, seeing the absolutely devastated Station Square. His jaw dropped in awe as he rubbed his chin, questioning the structure of the destroyed city as he fell down a sewer pipe, meeting up with real alligators, who all smiled at him. Vector chuckled nervously as he looked around, shrugging as he asked, "Hey, have you guys seena red enclosed instruction book anywhere around here?"

Amy Rose finally stopped at the very edge of Station Square, at the westernmost point of the city, sniffling as she held down her dress, her loud farts lifting it up every fifteen seconds. Amy closed her eyes as she wailed loudly, the pizza not doing anything at all to help as Sonic The Hedgehog and Silver The Hedgehog finally reached her, surprised to see Amy sitting down after all the chaos she inflicted upon Station Square.

"Holy crap, Amy..." Sonic stated as he patted Amy on the right shoulder, shaking his head in astonishment after witnessing all the damage she has created. "Your ass truly is a weapon of mass destruction..."

Amt stood up and slapped Sonic, demoaning him as she ripped another loud fart for thirty seconds straight, which was enough to frighten Silver, who trembled in fear of getting gassed by Amy. "Don't give sympathy for me, Sonic! I've tried my best to stop, but it just won't go away!" She then became enraged as red, orange, and yellowish flames surrounded her, another loud fart igniting them as she pointed at Silver, hissing even. "YOU! You said you would help me, not make me even gassier!" She then grabbed Silver by the neck, shaking and strangling him as she yelled curse words at him, breaking into tears as she let go, burying her face in her hands as she pooted more times, her panties becoming browner and browner.

Silver felt bad as he lowered his head, rubbing the back of his head as he coughed, "Well, I didn't want to say I told you so, but..."

Surprisingly, much appreciated silence for several seconds as the three humanoid hedgehogs stared at each other, the flames surrounding Amy disappearing instantly. Suddenly, Amy dealt one more loud fart, and it was enough to send the entire world to ruins...

* * *

"So... who wants to find the computer room first?" Vector said sexually, chuckling as he was surrounded by female crocodiles, having finally found the long sought red colored enclosed instruction book within the sewers.

**THE END**


End file.
